


Speak Now

by Bookloverstar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy of Errors, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Funny, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookloverstar/pseuds/Bookloverstar
Summary: Bella Swan has always believed in the power of true love and that if love was true, fate would find a way to always bring it together.
Relationships: Alec/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> This at first started as a one-shot for the contest then I loved it so much I'm developing a story for it! As soon as my other two works are completed I will update this story but for now please enjoy it!

Thursday morning started out relatively normal for Bella Swan. She woke up, brushed her teeth, had her morning coffee, and went about her day. Lab classes in the morning followed by her job at night at the local hospital. It was there she first was introduced to a handsome resident: Edward Cullen.  
Edward was charming, warm and to Bella’s delight – recently single. Rumors swirled that he had a nasty breakup a few months back and that his ex had recently gotten engaged, leaving him ready to move on - to hopefully a certain Bella Swan.  
It was a perfectly timed ‘meet cute’ if you will. Bella was finishing her shift (a quite tiring one) and in her exhaustion tripped over an unfortunately placed wet floor sign and fell right in the arms of her object of affection. A dazzling smile, flirtatious touching, and sly looks over the ensuing weeks resulted in an exchange of numbers. At this time, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were three successful dates away from officially becoming a couple, and on the fourth date, the perfect date, Bella and Edward would be scheduled for a wedding and both Edward and Bella would become a husband and a wife. It’s this day, that fateful fourth date, the “perfect date” does our story begin….

“You… what?” I asked confused as I heard Edward’s voice over the phone.  
“I know it seems a little unorthodox Bella but…I mean I do want to support her and if this is how I can do it then I will.” He said adamantly as I bit my lip. Running my fingers through my hair and spying the clock, I knew we didn’t have enough time to finish this conversation.  
“Look, I understand why you would want to go, and I can respect your friendship with Tanya but I’m a little uncomfortable being a guest at your ex-girlfriend’s wedding. I’m not saying a no” as I heard his quick intake of breath and the beginning of a speech “but can we talk about it after my shift? I need to head back to the floor soon.” I said wearily  
“Okay Bella, um, how about I pick you up and we can talk then?” He reasoned, and after a quick goodbye, I cleaned up my mess and scrubbed back in, pushing the conversation to the back of my mind.  
*******   
Once my grueling shift was over and my feet were numb, I completely forgot about my conversation with Edward. Until I saw him leaning against his silver Volvo, having a sheepish smile on his face and McDonalds in his waiting hand.  
Smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips, I quickly grabbed the bag and munched contently as Edward swiftly entered the driver’s seat and started up the car. It was a tense few minutes as I ate and in between bites I stole glances at him as he did the same.  
“Look – “  
“I – “  
We started at the same time and chuckled, the tension lifting a bit as I gave the floor to him.  
“I know it’s a bit weird for my new girlfriend to be at my ex-girlfriend’s wedding, believe me, my sister gave me a stern lecture on the politics of woman but I really want to be there for her…and Alec on their special day. Plus, this is more of a benefit to you really. A free luxury meal followed by free booze. Wouldn’t be bad for a fourth date don’t you think?” He stammered out quickly as I raised my eyebrow at him.  
I mean, yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be half bad if my boyfriend wasn’t a groomsman in his very recent past relationship with the woman that supposedly broke his heart. Oh, and were engaged for two years. Then again if I didn’t go, wouldn’t that say I was insecure in our new relationship? Plus, I really didn’t want to be that girlfriend who was so insecure that she wouldn’t allow her Partner any freedoms. Plus, according to Edward, they were childhood friends before any romance happened, so of course, he would want to be there.  
Pursing my lips together I subtly shook my head at my thoughts. “You know what, I’m being silly. Your right, it’s one night and…a free meal doesn’t sound bad. I’ll go” I said cheerfully, as I saw his face brighten. “When’s the wedding”  
His face fell again. His whispered “Next Saturday” sent my head spiraling.  
“What!” I yelped as the familiar tightness of anxiety entered my chest and my breathing sped up. This boy is crazy thinking I can get time off work, not to mention I haven’t shaved a damn thing in months.  
“I know it’s sudden but the wedding itself was sudden, and I didn’t know how to ask you and…and I’m an idiot.” He trailed off as I turned my panicked eyes on him.  
“Edward there is no way in hell I can get time off!” I gritted out, frustrated at his lack of planning. A week until a wedding, his EX’s wedding, and just a week to prepare?? I don’t fucking think so.  
“Don’t worry about that!” He hastily assured me “I talked to my father about the time to see if he could change your schedule if you decided to go and he agreed. Your timesheets will be good, and my dad can talk to your professors for you so your grades won’t suffer. I know how much you prioritize your education.”  
“Well, thank you, for that,” I said turning back to my forgotten food, now cold. “It’s short notice, very short notice” I grumbled to myself “But I’ll still go. I mean what could happen?”  
Famous last words.  
****** 

On the day of the wedding, I was a ball of nerves. After a night of pampering and pep talks thanks to my best friend Alice, she gave me a slap on the ass and told me to try and have fun (in my new little black dress with the right amount of stylish and slutty. Alice’s words not mine).  
Feeling buffed and polished and an eyeliner wing sharp enough to cut through any tension, I came downstairs in my apartment building to see Edward looking dashing in a classic tuxedo standing by his Aston Martin.  
Wow, okay, Edward in a tuxedo may be worth the awkwardness after all.  
“Darling you look stunning” His eyes roamed over me, appreciating my curves that this dress expertly brought out, and, at that moment I was thankful for Alice’s skill in hair and all things beauty.  
“Thank you, you look dashing yourself” I complimented as he kissed my cheek, his lips lingering a few seconds longer as I felt his hot breath on my neck.  
“Shall we go?” He said as he opened the door for me as I carefully maneuvered myself into the lower car, purposely flashing my lace panties at him as I did so. His eyes darkened as he cleared his throat and strolled to the drivers’ seat. Licking my lips, I peeked at him threw my hair, and smiled coyly. Laughing he smirked at me whispering “Woman don’t tempt me” He said with regret in his eyes as he started up the car.  
Smiling tightly, I turned to the window, slightly disappointed. I wanted him, and even though I knew he wanted me too, he refused to take that step with me. It was blissful torture seeing his muscles sculpted in the fabric and with each lingering kiss and heated touch, the wait was killing me. Hopefully, this wedding, which was conveniently being held in a hotel, will provide the opportunity for some sweet relief.  
Until then, however, there were more pressing matters that needed attention. First and turning to Edward, who looked deep in thought, I needed a few answers on what to expect when we arrived.  
“So, what do we do once we get there?”  
“Hm?” He looked over quickly, as he composed himself. “Ah, um, well since I’m a groomsman I’ll go to where the wedding party is, and you’ll be with my sister Rosalie” He robotically said. “You’ll like Rose, she can be a bit, uh, rough around the edges but once you get to know her, she’s a great friend. Of course, she can be annoying too but I have to say that” He chuckled as I thought back to the picture of his sister. She’s a beauty with long blonde hair, curves in all the right places, and, according to Edward, one of the most sought-after models in the city.  
“I’m sure we’ll get along great, she sounds wonderful”   
“Yeah, and um it will be about an hour before the ceremony begins so there will be a little cocktail party as well where you’ll get to mingle and get to know everyone, and then after the ceremony, I’ll join you at the reception. It’s supposed to be a great party. Tanya’s father spared no expense, you’ll have fun” he said confidently as his eyes were on the road and his hands tightened on the wheel and I noticed that his leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since we left.  
“You seem nervous” I commented as his eyes quickly met mine and he shrugged his shoulders.  
“My best friend is getting married, and about to make a life-changing decision that will change her life forever. I’m just hoping that she knows what she’s doing” He replied as his jaw locked.  
“Oh,” I said quietly as tension-filled the car. Biting my lip and looking at Edward’s tense posture I wondered just how he was handling Tanya’s wedding. When we first started dating he mentioned his childhood friend getting married and how he isn’t too fond of her fiancé but it wasn’t until a few months later that I realized that the reason he didn’t like him was in Edward’s eyes, this Alec guy replaced him. Edward proposed and even though she accepted, it fell through sometime later, leaving Edward crushed.   
“Do you know how they met?” I pried a bit more as Edward rolled his eyes “He’s the cousin of Rosalie’s husband and they work at the same law firm. From my understanding, he’s the nephew of one of the founders. It was only a few months ago. He seems like a nice enough man, but I only met him a handful of times since they started dating” He said nonchalantly as I nodded.  
“Seems rather quick,” I said off handily as Edward scoffed  
“Quick is an understatement. Tanya texts me all the time on how they have nothing in common. She called me last night after the rehearsal about how fast everything was moving and how she wasn’t sure about becoming someone’s wife.”  
“She called you?” I repeated hiding my shock. I decided to ignore the tidbit about the texts since that phone call seems to be more pressing. Who calls an ex the night before their wedding?   
Blushing at the confession he looked over at me, guilt on his face. “Yes, I’m sorry Bella, I should have told you, but she seemed so panicked and didn’t have anyone else to talk too. I think she got cold feet and I didn’t want her to do anything drastic.” He explained as he looked between me and the road.  
“Well,” I said stiffly “That’s certainly… something” The bitter feeling of betrayal and hurt crept its way along my back and I simply stared out the window.  
Alarm bells were ringing in my head and I didn’t like it. Looking at Edward he had guilt all over his face and in deep thought again, ignoring me.  
Frustrated I stared at the GPS and to add to my frustration, it was already too late to turn back. In five minutes we would be there. Whatever, although this recent news was upsetting (and concerning) there’s going to be free booze to help me through it.  
“We’re here,” He said quietly as he quickly parked in the paved parking lot and the ritzy looking hotel stood before us.  
“Listen, Bella, I’m sorry – “Raising a hand to cut him off I leveled at him and said, “We can talk about this later.”  
“Right,” he said sadly as we walked slowly to the hotel where we quickly saw the signs of the Denali and Volturi wedding. As we entered the grand ballroom, many well-dressed people were talking and drinking amongst themselves.  
Edward said polite hellos and brief introductions to the sea of people as we both put on a mask of happiness, not letting on to the fight in the car. Only at the sight if his sister did he start to relax.   
“Rosie!” He called as Rosalie turned and smiled brightly at seeing her brother. Edward gave her a brief hug and whispered something in her ear before he pulled me forward. “Rosie, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan,” He said distracted as his eyes quickly went to scan the room.  
“It’s very nice to meet you Bella” She smiled shaking my hand as I awkwardly returned the gesture. “I’m glad you were able to come; this celebration promises to be the wedding of the century” Rosie air quoted as she giggled.  
“Yeah, I’ve been hearing it’s going to be a great party” I looked at Edward who was still scanning the room.  
“I’m sure you have” Rosalie looked at Edward as she subtly elbowed him to pay attention. I pretended not to notice. He just gave her a knowing look and smiled tightly at me.  
“Excuse me ladies but I must be going. The wedding party is waiting for me.” He quickly said once his attention was back on us. “I’m sorry to leave you so suddenly Bella but there is a schedule. Rosalie, I trust that you won’t scare her off when I’m gone?” He jokingly said as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“Oh, whatever Edward, Bella, and I will be just fine” She turned her cool gaze on me as he nodded before giving me a swift kiss.  
In just a few minutes I was left in a sea of strangers and in the company of Edward’s sister who’s cool gaze lingered.   
Uncomfortable I looked at the wall behind her not knowing what to say to this intimidating woman.  
“This must be hard on you,” She said as I looked towards her, sympathy in her eyes.  
“Not really, I mean I’m glad I was able to support Edward for his friend,” I said limply not believing my own words.  
“Uh-huh, that’s why you look like your ready to run while smacking my dumb brother at the same time?” My eyes widened and I gaped at her bluntness. Chuckling she took me by the arm and lead us through the crowd whispering “Let’s talk Bella, woman to woman”  
Nodding dumbly, she led us to a quiet corner and entered a quieter hallway somehow grabbing two glasses of wine in the process. “Here, you look like you could use this” handing me the wine glass.  
“Bella I’m sorry you’re here, Edward shouldn’t have brought you. This isn’t a place where you should be” She gazed out the window as her words cut me.  
“Excuse me?” I questioned, keeping my sudden temper in check. This was his sister after all.  
“I don’t mean to be rude, but Edward shouldn’t have brought you, he was selfish for doing so.” She took a small sip of her wine before continuing “My brother is a good man; he doesn’t mean to hurt you with his careless actions but he is conflicted and he shouldn’t have dragged you in the middle of this mess. It’s unfair to everyone” I looked at her questionably as she simply stared at me.  
“Bella, I know you’re a smart woman. Edward has told us about his doctor girlfriend, the only one who can keep up with him in the classrooms and one of the most observant people he’s ever met” She lead on “So I’m positive you’ve seen how his relationship with the bride to be isn’t exactly platonic?”  
“I’m sure I know what you mean” I whispered, ignoring the bitter feeling rising again as her gaze seemed to go right through me.  
“Well, then I apologize for my comments. Edward speaks very highly of you and I know he was relieved when you agreed to come after all. I was excited to meet this mystery woman he was taken with” She exclaimed as she took light sips of her drink. My own heart was pounding in my chest as I took a shaky sip of my wine. I wanted so badly to get out of there and when I saw the lady’s room, I’d never been so happy to pee.  
Practically running I was relieved to see the empty room and grabbed the edge of the sink, holding on to it for dear life as my breathing picked up and my heart raced. With shaking hands, I splashed some water on my face to calm down.  
Taking in some deep breaths I shook my head as Rosalie’s words echoed in my mind. Not exactly platonic? Well, I could have figured that one out, in fact, I already did in the car with Edward’s Freudian slip.  
It was obvious that Edward still cared about Tanya and I was a fool to think that he didn’t. Damn him and his stupid smirk! He didn’t deserve the peek at my panties the bastard!  
Taking yet another steadying breath and taking a long look at my reflection I squared my shoulders and reached into my purse for a tube of lipstick and mascara. I may have been an idiot for not putting the pieces together but if I had to be here for the rest of the evening, I was going to look good doing it.  
Smacking my lips together and satisfied with my work I exited the bathroom and making sure the coast was clear (I did not want to talk to Rosalie right now) and with half an hour before the ceremony decided to walk the rest of the corridor, wanting some time to myself.  
Outside the cool air was refreshing from the stifling heat, and the breeze was a nice change from all the drama going on. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who had that idea as I heard someone flicking coins at a nearby fountain. Curiosity got the better of me and sneaking a glance there was a man, sharply dressed in a tux with his bow tie loose around his neck with a dejected look on his face.  
“Long day?” I commented as he jumped and when noticing me simply shrugged his shoulders.  
“More like a long week” His smooth voice answered as he flicked another penny into the fountain.  
“I feel you; I’ve had a bit of long week myself” I admitted, stunned at my bravery in talking to this random person. “Are you here for the wedding as well?”  
At that he gave a short laugh “I would hope so, I’m kind of the groom” He answered, giving me an easy smile. At that, I straightened up and a simple “oh” escaped my lips.  
“So, I figured you’re on the bride’s side?” he asked after a short silence. I nodded as he flicked another penny. “Yeah I figured, most of the people here are for the bride anyways”  
“Well, technically I’m here with a person who knows the bride. I’ve never met her before, in fact, I don’t know anyone here besides two people. Well, I guess three now” I said as he nodded.  
“Well in that case if I’m the third person you know we might as well be acquainted properly. My name is Alec Volturi” He said holding out his hand to me and I was surprised at how warm his hand was.  
“Bella Swan”  
“Well Bella I hope you enjoy yourself and if you don’t, then enjoy the alcohol,” He said bitterly as he flicked another penny.  
“I thought grooms were supposed to be happy on their wedding day,” I asked bravely and instantly regretted it at the sharp look he gave me.  
With a guarded expression he turned back and answered “Yeah I thought so too”  
“You’re not happy?”  
Looking back at me he regarded me “You say you don’t know the bride?” He asked and at the shake of my head, he raised his eyebrow and flicked another penny.  
“So, let me ask you this before I answer your question if I choose to answer at all. If you don’t know the bride and I for sure haven’t met, you; why are you at my wedding, Bella Swan?”  
Blushing I turned away and bit my lip. “I’m actually the ‘date’ of Edward Cullen. Although I use the term loosely” I answered honestly. Instantly he stiffed at Edward’s name and he pursed his lips. “Ahh, well that explains it. Tanya mentioned he was seeing someone new” he mumbled.  
“Yeah,” I said tersely.  
“Well, I hope you enjoy the wedding then” He answered easily as he took a glance at his watch. “I have to get going but I enjoyed your company, Ms. Swan,” He said as he started to walk away before turning and giving me a peculiar look left a single penny on the edge of the fountain as he waved goodbye.  
Standing there, I glanced at the penny and before I could stop myself grabbed it and placed it in the pocket of my purse.  
Walking back the way I came I decided to stop in the restroom before finding Rosalie. Checking my makeup there was the smallest of sobs coming from the farthest stall and looking, I saw the peek of a white gown sticking out from underneath the stall door.  
You’ve got to be kidding me.  
I could have walked away. I could have walked out the door and avoided getting more involved in what felt like a soap opera or a fanfiction plot. However, my parents raised me to be a nice person and before I knew it, I was knocking on the stall door.  
“Tanya?”  
“Please whoever you are, leave me alone.” Her girlish voice sounded hoarse and I knew she had been crying for a while.  
“Um, okay, if you want that. Your clearly upset about something and I don’t think a bride should be crying on her wedding day, or at least not like that but if you want to talk I’m probably your best bet at talking to someone right now. I only know literally, three people at this wedding and I’m not going to see anyone else here ever again considering I’m dumping my date right after this.” I admitted in an awkward rush.  
Standing there for a few more moments as she sobbed I started to walk away before I heard a soft ‘click’ and the rustling of fabric as Tanya, in all her beauty emerged with her mascara running, lipstick smudged and a pitiful look on her face.  
“You don’t know anyone here,” She asked guarded as I shrugged.  
“Well technically two of them I just met today and one of those people pretty much said get lost and my date I’ve only known for a few months so…” I trailed off as I looked at her.  
“Oh well, I’m sorry you had to see me like this. This…was not supposed to happen” She said gesturing to herself and I nodded in understanding.  
“This wasn’t supposed to happen” She repeated more sternly “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” She yelled as she brought her hands up to her face catching a sob as I handed her a tissue. “This was supposed to be perfect! I had this perfected! This was supposed to be my perfect date! This is our day and now it’s not!” She wailed. I just listened quietly not daring to interrupt a bride’s rant on her wedding day.  
“He was mine! He is mine and now I have to live with my mistake of knowing my husband has a girlfriend and his wife will be married to someone else!” She sunk to the floor as she cried, and I suddenly felt very awkward.  
What to do in this situation? I could just listen, or I could tell her and risk having my ass beat by a bride who could rival the abdominal snowman.  
However seeing her fall apart I couldn’t do that and closing my eyes and praying my face stayed intact I rushed out “I’m Edward’s girlfriend, but you can still marry him” As her head snapped up so fast her tiara flew off her head.  
“What” She whispered  
“Yeah…” I said awkwardly playing with my hair. “Look, Tanya, I have no idea what led to the breakup or why you’re marrying another dude, but I can tell you that Edward still loves you. A lot and if anything, if two people love each other they should be together.”  
“Your Bella” She just stared as she got off the floor still staring at me.  
“Yep” I squeaked out  
“Edward still loves me” She whispered as a smile played on her lips.  
“Yeah. A lot” I repeated grudgingly as she continued her staring.  
“I see” She whispered as she looked in her reflection. “You know my father didn’t approve of Edward at first?” She told me quietly  
“I didn’t know that” I whispered  
“He didn’t like that Edward wanted to be a musician and thought he couldn’t provide the life I was used too but he didn’t know that Edward wanted to be a doctor too. Not that it mattered” She said quickly turning back to me. “I would have married him if he was rich or poor but my father threatened he would take away my funding if I didn’t end it and I was about to graduate and go to law school” She trailed off sadly  
“But you graduated and have your own job.” I said quietly and at her questioning glance I shrugged and said “Edward”  
“Yes, but my fiancé is the nephew of one of the founding lawyers of the biggest firm in the city. I couldn’t break it off even if I wanted too.” She sniffled as she continued to look at herself in the mirror and with a familiar look in her eye, she squared her shoulders and quickly placed the tiara back on her head.  
“Thank you, Bella, for talking to me. I really appreciated it” She whispered as she swiftly gave me a tight hug. “Be good together” She whispered as she walked past me opening the door and walking with as much grace and dignity as a princess.  
****

“There you are” I heard Rosalie behind me as she smiled and as led us to our seats. Of course, they were upfront. Before I knew it, the music started, and the wedding party started their descent.  
It wasn’t long until I spotted Edward who even though was smiling, his eyes were so empty that I had to turn away. Looking ahead, Alec didn’t look much better, holding a tight smile that looked more like a grimace.  
When the music shifted and the audience began to stand and I could see Tanya, standing straight and walking gracefully but under her veil she was crying, her tears running down her cheeks.  
“Oh, the girl is so happy she’s crying tears of joy,” A guest behind me remarked and I had to hold in a snort.  
Yeah, fucking right.  
We took our seats and looking at all three faces it felt like the beginning of a funeral. Biting my lip, the service continued. I lost count at how many times Tanya dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief or Edward turning away and looking at anywhere but Tanya and how Alec just seemed to not feel anything at all. The priest dragged on and the whole thing felt like a dream or maybe a nightmare.  
Then finally the priest came to the most interesting part of the whole wedding ceremony “if anyone has a reason why this couple cannot be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"  
Silence...  
“Then we shall conclude this ceremony with the exchange of vow- “  
“WAIT”  
I stood and felt a million eyes on me, horrified looks ranging from confusion, anger, shock, and fear. There were only three shocked faces I cared about.  
Before I could speak an angry voice boomed “Security! Get this girl out of here!”  
I panicked and for some reason ran to the middle of aisle raising my hands in surrender screaming “Please let me talk!” As the angry voice kept getting louder, I closed my eyes before I heard a girl scream out “Let her speak!”  
I opened my eyes as Tanya quietly said in a quivering voice “Speak now or forever hold your peace”  
Shakily I lowered my arms and stammered out “You shouldn’t marry each other. You don’t love each other and Tanya you know who you love! You do too” I stared at Edward who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
“Alec you’re not happy and Edward in all the time we’ve dated you’ve never been 100% happy and now I know why.” I mused mainly to myself “and marriage shouldn’t start out miserable and a husband and wife shouldn’t live with the knowledge that their spouse is married to someone else!” I shouted as a dead silence followed my rant.  
“Your right”  
“Edward?” Tanya said softly as Edward looked once more at me before running straight to her and kissed her passionately, Tanya throwing her arms around him as Alec to his credit, smiled and turned to the men who were screaming for my removal.  
“Uncle, I’m not getting married today. I shouldn’t have listened to you and I’ll take this as a lesson to never listen to you again you greedy son of a bitch!”  
“Alec! Alec come back here!” He yelled as he ran after him, Edward and Tanya still embracing as people began to talk before a loud voice interrupted again.  
“So, is anyone getting married today or can I go home?” The priest asked as Edward and Tanya looked at each other before Tanya turned to us and yelled “Everyone came for a wedding, right? So, we’ll have a wedding!”  
Edward beamed and kissed Tanya again. “Are you sure?” He asked her as she nodded yes. Everyone quieted down and Rosalie pulled my arm, sitting me down as the service began again.  
Thankfully, there were no objections although I knew many people were looking at me during that part.  
“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! You may now kiss the bride…again” and with that Edward and Tanya walked down the aisle together with Tanya hugging me fiercely and Edward giving me a soft “Thank you”  
The reception proved much less eventful than the ceremony although the groom’s side decided to stay because…free food and free booze and I noticed the bar was particularly crowded all night. Edward and Tanya looked blissful dancing together and Tanya explained that this was their perfect date because it was the anniversary of their first date. Well alright then.  
It was when everyone was drunk and dancing, did I notice Alec sitting by himself in the corner nursing the last of his drink. Walking over, I flicked the penny from this morning towards him as he looked up in surprise.  
“Good aim,” he said he smiled gesturing for me to sit.  
“Sorry, I kind of, wrecked your wedding,” I said awkwardly as he laughed. The first genuine laugh I heard from him all day.  
“Nah, wasn’t my wedding to wreck.” He chuckled as he looked up with a gleam in his eye “Thank you, Bella Swan, for doing that back there” He said awkwardly as I snorted.  
“No problem; just call me if you need me to wreck another wedding” I joked as a few guests who were walking by gave me stern glances as I shut my mouth.  
Alec just laughed as I let out a chuckle of my own. “Maybe that isn’t the best thing to say right now” I whispered.  
“Probably, but honestly, thank you. This marriage would have been a sham, and I’ve never seen Tanya look happier than she is right now.”  
“Neither has Edward”  
We both looked towards the floor, as I started playing with my hair. “How long were you two together?” Alec asked as I turned to him.  
“Barely 6 months but…you know,” I said lightly as I sunk into my chair.  
“You look like you could use a drink,” He said getting up and waving down a waiter who gave me a glass of wine.  
“Thanks,” I said softly  
“Least I could do and hey at least you can say that you broke it off first, technically. For me I have to say that my wife married another man…at my wedding” He shook his head as he raised his glass “To us, Bella, may we find our happiness”  
“To us” I whispered as I stared, his eyes never leaving mine.  
“Would you like to dance?” He asked as I smiled, taking his hand.  
“I would love too” I answered  
“Well Bella, hope you can keep up” He smirked as I raised my eyebrow at him chuckling.  
“Bella”  
“Bella”  
“Huh” I turned to see Rosalie looking at me strangely as I came back to reality, the daydream cutting off. The Wagner’s march continued to play, and I turned to see Tanya walking down the aisle, her tears running down her cheeks.  
“Are you alright? You zoned out there” She whispered as the ceremony started and the priest began to speak.  
“Bella?” Rosalie whispered as the priest rang out  
“Speak now or forever hold your peace”


End file.
